Fallen Angel
by ArcticStorm
Summary: *Set after Allegiant* The war has ended and the city has resumed to what it was before the war. But Four is still crushed about Tris' death, but what if he finds her outside his door one evening? And why is she here?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to the story. I'm new to this fandom (although I finished the trilogy in January) so go easy on me. I know this chapter is short, but school has just started again, and the teachers thought it would be hilarious to block FanFiction. But anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**Tobias**

It was late in the morning before Tobias woke up. It had been almost a year since Tris' death at the bureau. Since that day the faction system had been rebuilt and everyone went back to their original lives, and Tobias had asked that Christina moved in with him as he feared his grief would overwhelm him, and make him jump into the chasm.

Tobias rubbed his eyes and heaved himself out of bed and went to check if his female room-mate was up.

* * *

He was glad to see Christina actually awake at this time in the morning; she normally slept in and it took a lot to wake her up.

"Good morning." Tobias greeted, and received a wave back from Christina. "The least you could do is talk."

"I may seem awake but I am still," -Chris yawned- "asleep."

"Go have a shower then."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Chris, get in that shower before I strip you and throw you in!"

Tobias had said that last sentence with the same tone he used when he first had the 'pleasure' to talk to Chris, and followed it up with a cold stare as she harrumphed, before standing and heading for the bathroom.

After he was sure she hadn't gone back to her bed, Tobias sat down and stared out the window.

* * *

**Tris**

Tris was watching, as she normally did in her ghostly invisible state. She was happy to see how well they were coping with her death.

Tris' hung around her best friend and boyfriend until she could no longer stay because of her limited amount of angelic energy.

So, the angel continued to watch in a way that would be stalker-like behaviour to humans.

* * *

**Tobias:**

** 6 hours later**

The day went on like it normally would, breakfast, control room, apartment and in a few hours, dinner.

Christina had come back from work about an hour ago and had scampered over to his side after seeing his depressed look.

"You really miss her don't you?" She asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on Tobias' shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied rather hoarsely.

As a reply to that, the ex-Candor just sighed. Despite her upbringing, it seemed even she knew when not to speak.

The silence progressed for another five minutes until Tobias spoke up. "I wonder what it would be like if she was still here."

"Yeah. And everone else."

"It would be nice to see-"

Someone was at the door. Tobias walked over to it, Chris turning herself around and propping her arms up on the back of the couch.

Tobias' hand grasped the door knob and flung the door open readying a long string of insults, but who it was, who _she _was stopped him in his tracks.

She was small, her blonde hair tangled like it had been left alone for a week, and blue-grey eyes that looked from the doorframe, straight into his dark blue ones.

His jaw dropped and he stared in awe. There was no way this was who he thought it was.

"Four," Christina asked, her voice full of concern as she slowly made her way over. "who is it?"

When Chris laid eyes on their visitor, her eyes widened in pure shock.

"Tris..."

* * *

**Well what do you all think? Please tell me in your reviews or just fave/follow and be on your way. I really don't mind. **

**See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a lack of inspiration lately. But I got an amazing idea from my bestie Moth-In-Space. :D**

**So, here y'all have it, chapter 2. **

* * *

_"Four," Christina asked, her voice full of concern as she slowly made her way over. "who is it?"_

_When Chris laid eyes on their visitor, her eyes widened in pure shock._

_"Tris..."_

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I couldn't believe it. Tris...But she's dead...She can't be back. Can she?

"Is it really you?" Christina asked.

"It's me." Tris replied.

"Oh my god." Chris breathed. Tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes as she pulled Tris into a tight hug.

I only stood and watched the two reuniting. Christina and were the two most affected by Tris' death.

I wiped a tear away from my cheek. I didn't even realise I was crying.

Once Christina was done bear hugging the new-found life out of Tris, the blonde may her way over to me. Instinctively, I pulled her into a long deep kiss. And she kissed back.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back.

Christina 'awww'ed at our little display of affection. I could tell that she was slightly jealous. She has spent whole days crying over Will's death. Last week is a perfect example. She told me that morning that she head had a dream about him while he told her how much her missed her. She had also told me that some of our other fallen friends were in it as well, and that Marlene told her to give Zeke, Shauna and I a big hug from her. Which Chris did.

I had thought that Chris might be going slightly insane, but now I was reconsidering it. I figured I should ask Tris first.

"Tris, where have you been all these years? Why come back now and not sooner?"

"Sit down and I'll explain everything."

* * *

Tris began explaining everything. She explained that when she had died that she had become an angel, as well as all the others who had died. What shocked me, is that in the list I heard the name, Jeanine, who of all the people who died did not deserve to go to heaven. (Even Jeanine deserves to be happy...) She also explain that angels had a limited amount of angelic energy, and how she had used it to come see how we were getting on from time to time.

"Was it really Will and the others who were talking to me through that dream I had last week?" Christina asked.

"Yeah," Tris replied. "And Marlene wanted me to tell you she says 'thank you for hugging them, they really needed it."

"If you go back, tell her I said 'your welcome'."

Tris' face turned from happy to sad in a flash, and broke eye contact with Christina and muttered something to herself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tris paused for a while before continuing. "Maybe we should go and pay Shauna and Zeke a visit."

I agreed alongside Chris despite, my gut was telling me something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Tris was leading the way with Chris taking up the rear.

I definitely knew something was wrong now. Tris was too quiet. I could tell Chris knew as well; she doesn't normally evilly glare at the back of people's heads, expecting the truth to fly out of their mouths after a few moments.

Tris took a right and we followed, making sure to keep her in our line of sight. The hallway was darker than the others. Why was she taking us down here?

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I took a right, leaving the main hallway and down a much darker one. In just a minute we would be at the end of the hall. There were no apartments down this hall as next to no one knew of its existence.

After turning another corner and walking a short distance we arrived at the dead end.

"This definitely isn't the way to Zeke's apartment Tris." Tobias said calmly.

I reached for the discreet handle of the knife I had in my pocket and pulled it out slightly: Just enough so they could see that I was armed and meant them harm.

I don't have any sick motives. I made a trade with the archangels. Tobias and Christina's arrivals in heaven, for my captured friends.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

Tris ran forward with superhuman speed and drove the blade up through my chest and through my heart.

As my vision was fading, I saw Tris repeat the same thing on Christina. Tris took a few steps backwards, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Then... Darkness.

* * *

**Veronica didn't kill them so I did. Deal with it. *Sunglasses fly down onto my face***

**But, fear not! This is not the end! It is only the beginning...**

**Anyway, no hate, no starting a mob and definately no cutting due to the fact a just killed Tobias. **

**But what I do want to see is reviews. And faves and follows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers, fans and fellow diabolical masterminds! Well, not to sure about the 'fans' part, but anyhoo, this is another chapter as you can see.**

**I'll stop talking and let you read after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, sadly... But if I did, ALLEGIANT SEQUEL! :D**

* * *

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Then... Darkness._

* * *

**Tobias/Four's POV**

I woke up in a huge hall. I tried getting up, but I was paralysed. The only thing I could move was my eyes.

Tris was standing in between mine and Christina's bodies. She was talking to someone; A broad-shouldered man, who was in his mid-forties, and was sitting at a rather high up desk, with a group of other angels. The man and the others had wings like you would expect angels to have, and somehow, Tris now had a pair of her own, folded against her back. Except, they weren't white, they were the same colour as her dirty blond hair.

"Very well done Tris! I take it this was easy for you? They suspected nothing?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Tris replied.

"Excellent, excellent."

"Can I have my friends back now?" Tris asked.

"Ah yes, of course." The man replied.

He snapped his fingers and two armour-clad angels stepped out, and threw four other angels onto the ground, a few metres away from Tris.

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

**10 minutes earlier...**

It stank in here. Worse than Uriah smelt when he decided not to shower for a month.

I had been in a jail cell before, for dangling a sexist young boy over the Pit, but it was for an hour or two, to 'disipline' me. I had never been in for ten days, being held hostage, and being tortured every night we remained in here.

Not exactly jail in Dauntless.

The four of us -us meaning Uriah, Marlene, Will and myself- had just received an unexpected whipping. Which meant Tris still hadn't done what she had been told to.

The only things keeping us all sane were Will's lectures on things like History or Maths and Marlene's jokes. Even though I had heard them a million times they still made me laugh.

"Hey guys," Marlene started. "I threw my laptop in the ocean the other day, they say there's a-"

"Heard it." Will stated from the corner he was lying in.

Marlene looked slightly hurt. At least she was trying to help. He was just lying around wallowing in self pity. He had no right to make anyone else feel the same way.

"Shut up." I growled. "She's only trying to cheer us up."

"Sorry." Will muttered.

I turned towards Marlene who was still lying on her back, her tawny, white-tipped wings extended slightly. "You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah." Marlene said sitting up, gently flapping her wings. "So, I threw my laptop in the ocean the other day, they say there's Adele Rolling in the Deep."

I chuckle. "Good one."

"Thanks." Marlene says, flashing me her trademark flirtatious smile.

I immediately feel heat rush into my cheeks. "I Uri awake yet?" I ask.

"I don't think so."

We sit in silence for a few minutes until we hear Uriah yawn.

"Hello ladies, I have decided to honour you with my presence." Uriah yawned.

"I am not a woman." Will snapped.

"Really? You sure look like one." I smirked.

"Burn!" Uriah yelled.

"You want ice for that?" Marlene added.

Will was about to attempt a comeback, but two guards came.

"You're coming with us." One stated.

* * *

**Sorry about the incredible shortness, but I got school tomorrow. And I don't get home most nights, so it was either this or you lot would be waiting a while. **

**Random question for you all: Who is your favourite Divergent character except Tris and Four? **

**Mine is Marlene. Even if you include Tris and Four.**

**Farewell initiates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day/evening to you all! Now, we had a interesting variety of answers for last chaps question. We had as Zeke and Tori, an Eric and a Uriah or Marlene. Nice to see this fandom isn't a Four and Tris centric as it seems.**

**But, down to buisness. I have an über special shout-out for this chapter. You see, it a friend of mine's birthday today. She knows who she is. ;) Happy birthday ya looney. **

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. I am not her.**

* * *

**Four/Tobias POV**

A few seconds after the angels hit the marble floor, Tris scampered over to check if they were alright.

I suddenly recognised each one of them as they got up. Will, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah.

The second Will's celery green eyes landed on Christina, it seemed he forgot that anyone else existed, and immediately ran over to her and pulled her into an hug. Or, what started as a hug which lead to some kissing, and a lot of crying. But for once they were not crying over someone they had lost, but someone they had found.

"I've missed you so much." Will muttered into Christina's hair.

"I've missed you too." Chris replied.

I take my eyes off of the two. I can't bear to see how happy they are. I thought I would be that happy when Tris came back. Instead I focus on the three Dauntless-born talking and hugging Tris. Well, nearly all three of them.

I watch them for another while, seeing Uriah talking happily to Tris, and I see Marlene making her way over to me. She doesn't look very shocked.

I stand up, but rather slowly. I'm a bit stiff.

"Hey Four." She says.

"Hi Marlene." I reply.

"So I take it you two,"-She pointed towards me and Christina-"Are the ones Tris was sent to uh.." She dragged one finger across her neck and smiled nervously.

"What do you think?" Christina growled.

Marlene instantly shifted uncomfortably and directed her light blue eyes down towards the floor.

It was now absolutely silent apart from Tris and Uriah's chatting. I still can't get over the fact that Tris would even think of killing Christina and I. Something must be wrong. And if I want answers, I could try and get some from Marlene. She would be the easiest to get information from. But not here.

* * *

In the middle of our reunion, the angel who Tris had first talked to had ordered us to leave but Tris had to stay.

We all complied and left. I was standing as far back from the group as I could without seeming suspicious.

I stayed quiet, observing what all the different rooms were and by listening in to a few of the workers conversations, learned that there was a large storage room near the main gate leading in and out of this maze.

Christina and Will were at the head of the group with Marlene in the middle, flanked by Uriah and Lynn. It would be hard to get her out of the way without the two other Dauntless-born noticing.

A few minutes later we reached the courtyard and the gate was in sight. I had to think of something. Quickly.

Fortunately, we had to move around a group entering, so we were pushed towards the the edge of the courtyard. I decided to take a chance and then I grabbed ahold of Marlene's left arm, covered her mouth with my free hand and dragged her inside the storeroom, blocking the door behind us.

* * *

For the interrogation I had my 'Instructor Four' face and attitude on.

Marlene was stood in a corner of the dark and dusty room, and I was standing a few feet away from her.

"What's going on?" I ask her, keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"Huh?"

"You're not incredibly thick and oblivious Marlene, you must have noticed what is going on by now."

"Whaddya mean?"

"What is going on with the angels in there? Why take you hostage and make Tris kill us?"

"I don't know. But I've heard a rumour from one of Lynn's friends from her cooking classes."

"Lynn takes cooking classes?!" I ask bewildered.

"Yeah she does. It's good for her. Instead of stabbing the couch or throwing knives at random strangers on the street or in MacDonalds, she cooks."

"What's the rumour then?"

"Well, a close friend of Lynn's friend was sent for an audience in front of The Council, the group of archangels we saw back in the Main Hall. Lydia-"

"Who's Lydia?"

"Lynn's friend. Can I continue?" Marlene asks, sounding like one of the teachers at school if they were interrupted.

I nod and she continues. "Lydia claims that when her friend came back she was different. Way different. She says that she became really supportive of The Council, started wearing a thick black ring, she started calling herself a member of an 'army', and while Lydia was raking around in her stuff she found a list of people. It came with pictures of them too. There were ticks in some of the boxes beside the names, and Lydia found out that they had died recently and when she asked, they told her they had been assassinated by a woman that fit the exact description of her friend. But before that she was sent back down to Earth to kill someone. I think that could be what they are about to do to Tris. Maybe they just needed her to do a bad thing so they could make her apart of this 'Army' thing."

I instantly started to get worried. They were going to brainwash Tris. _My_ Tris. There was no way I was going to let that happen. She had gone through too much to suddenly become someone's slave.

* * *

The others had barged the door open and were now inside. I ran past all of them, not hearing a word they said.

I continued running straight through the building, remembering all the different turns we had made on the way out.

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned my head to see who or what it was.

It was the others. Cristina was running alongside Will, and Uriah, Lynn and Marlene were flying above them.

I slowed down a bit to give them time to catch up. We ran (or flew) in complete silence towards the Main Hall. Marlene must have told what she had told me. Otherwise they probably wouldn't be following me.

But I feared we were already too late.

* * *

**Decided to drop it there. Hopefully that has cleared somethings up for everybody. Might have another chapter raring to go by next week. Seriously depends what mood my teachers are in. We've just been getting homework 24/7.**

**Anyone else seen Insurgent's teaser trailer? I wasn't too impressed. I expected a bit more characterwise. I was expecting maybe a bitta Four, Eric, Chrissy, Caleb. Hell, even the Dauntless-borns that the only movie viewers don't know exist! Hopefully the real trailer will be better. With some Dauntless-borns in it!**

**I enjoyed last chapters question so how about another one? ****Q: How do you think Insurgents director will introduce Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene? **

**Until next time fangirls/fanboys!**


	5. Important AN

**Sorry everyone, not an update yet. But, what I do have is some incredible news from Veronica Roth herself. Some of you may already know this but; she is writing an alternative ending to Allegiant. I read it from her twitter page. If she's posted it, it's gotta be true. I'm just hoping people won't start taking it as the real Allegiant ending. But I can tell there's going to be a heck of a lot written about it. All we need now is our Insurgent trailer packed with the characters left out in the first movie. *****cough* LynnMarleneUriahZekeShaunaSusanRobert *cough***

**Update will probably be here in two weeks. Im going for a long one. :D**


End file.
